


Sweet Fantasy

by Sakuraiai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Lance was eager.Keith was happy to indulge.





	Sweet Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened.

After finishing up his morning duties at the lab, Keith checked the time and realised he was currently working into his lunch break. Quickly, he decided to head out, glad to finally be able to breathe a little fresh air, rather than take in the scent of ethanol and ink and biogenetic leaves and plants. His head already ached from the constant tap, tap, tapping of keys on a keyboard from his neighbour Pidge.

That gremlin was always working.

As he made his way down the stairs, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Fishing it out, he slid his finger across the screen and smiled. His heart thudding madly.

_“Wanna have lunch?”_

He loved the fact that he and Lance worked in the same building, it meant that they were able to spend a lot of time together. They had been together ever since they had been in school.

But where Keith had gone into biochemistry and DNA engineering, Lance had shown his interest in aerodynamic engineering. And he was amazing at it. They had met when they had both been volunteering in his current supervisors’ lab. Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro as he liked to be called, had seen them and had got them working together almost as soon as he had seen how well they clicked.

He and Lance had chemistry from day one.

Well, actually…he had fallen headfirst into Lance’s arms. He had been in a bit of a rush, having left something he should have been watching over. He had flown down the stairs, intent on getting to his project in the lab, worried about the outcome. He hadn’t seen Lance coming round the corner, until he had tumbled right into him. He landed in those toned and firm arms, felt his strong chest and rapid heart beating in his ear. The scent of him, like a beach and something wild, was alluring. Lance had helped him to his feet, and Keith had felt his entire body shiver with a blush.

He looked up to see Lance chuckling at him, and that was when he had really gotten a good look at Lance. He already had a crush on the man, had for years now. But this was the first time he had witnessed such beauty up close.

They had bumped into one another a lot many more times over the next few months, always working and meeting, taking breaks at similar times, and eating lunch in the large cafeteria together.

Keith enjoyed Lance’s company, and was surprised to see Lance did as well. He found he didn’t have to pretend to be someone around Lance, that he could be himself, and Lance would still listen, still stay. They laughed together, cried together, talked about their futures together.

Keith packed up his bag and headed to the washroom before making his way to Lance’s lab – it was his turn to go to Lance today. He ran his fingers through his shoulder length black hair, straightening it out as much as he could. Smiling, he made his way out and headed down to Lance’s lab.

He suddenly wished he hadn’t chosen to wear the black tank top and jeans he had opted to wear. He hadn’t really had a chance to wash his clothes, always busy in the lab, and had picked the closest things to him. His shirt was tight on him, and his jeans followed.

He didn’t pay attention to the people looking at him. It didn’t matter. The doors opened then, and the first thing Keith noticed was Lance’s beautiful smile. He’d never get tired of seeing it.

His scent was a little different today too, he smelled of disinfectant, and some kind of grease, and something slightly sweeter. He pulled Keith in closer, draping an arm around his waist and whispered in his ear.

“Hey babe,” his voice was as alluring as he was. “Missed you today,”

Keith sighed, leaning up to press a kiss to Lance’s lips in a soft caress. He reached up to wrap his arms around Lance’s neck, while Lance slipped his fingers around Keith’s lower back. Keith melted as the kiss deepened, before they broke away.

“Ready to go?” he asked, chuckled when he saw Keith’s slightly dazed look.

Keith nodded, taking Lance’s hand and making his way to the elevator. He nodded when he saw Allura in the other office. She turned away into her own office, and they were suddenly alone.

He had only taken a few steps when Lance grabbed his arm, pulling him back against his strong chest. He pressed his lips to Keith’s ear, whispering boldly.

“Did you wear this for me?” he asked, his fingers sliding down Keith’s chest, down the curve of his hips, and resting on his thigh.

His hand was like a hot brand that sent delicious shivers through Keith. He licked his lips, trying to wet them. “Y-yeah, do…do you like it?”

Lance’s grip tightened on his thigh, moving up to caress his ass.

“Oh… _fuck_ …yeah I do,” Keith gasped. He sighed, urging his lover. Lance chuckled and slipped his fingers in through the hem of Keith’s jeans, plunging down to caress the soft flesh of his bare ass.

He paused, leaning away and gave Keith a sly look. “Commando?” he asked, his grin wide on his face. He reached his other hand up, pushed a few strands of hair away from Keith’s neck, bending down and tracing his lips across Keith’s neck.

Keith gasped, feeling his cock twitch with interest and anticipation. Lance, as if noticing his need, teased his lover, squeezing and caressing him, fingers sliding over his ass. Keith hissed, even Lance’s gentle touches had a heavy impact on hm. He leaned back, head thudding against the wall, and he closed his eyes, letting Lance play. He heard a growl escape Lance lips, pressed tight to his skin, licking and sucking harshly at his shoulder as he pulled Keith’s shirt to the side, wanting to taste more.

Keith’s knees started to weaken as he fell deeper and deeper into a trace with Lance’s teasing. He barely heard the footsteps until they echoed closer and closer to the hallway they were in.

He pushed Lance back, straightening out his clothing as Hunk walk through the hallway and right to them. He had something in his hand, so he didn’t have a chance to say anything more than a hello to them both, before he was rushing to his office.

Keith turned away from Lance, his skin a deep red, a slight pout to his lips.

“We could have been caught,” he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t understand why the idea of being caught was so… _thrilling_. But he didn’t want to be caught by Hunk of all people. “What were you thinking?” He instead took Lance’s hand and dragged him down the hallway and into the lifts. “Come on, let’s get something to eat,”

Keith did notice, however, how Lance’s eyes had darkened, and how his jaw was slightly clenched. The sexual tension in the lifts was palpable, but there were two other people in the compartment with them. They wouldn’t be able to do anything here.

Lance pulled at his wrist again, much more rougher this time and Keith knew what that meant. When the lifts finally stopped, and the doors opened, Lance tugged him to the doors leading up to the stairwell. As they stepped out to the single story staircase that led to the roof – where they always had their lunch – Lance stopped him.

He pushed Keith up against the wall, the stairs were dimly lit so it was difficult to see much, but he felt Lance’s hard body pressed against his own. It was perfect.

“No one can disturb s here,” he murmured, waiting for Keith’s nod of consent, before leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss wasn’t sweet or gentle, it was hot, harsh ad demanding. Keith gasped, his mouth parting to allow access to Lance’s probing tongue. His hot hands ran all over Keith’s body, touching skin, massaging flesh. His knees pressed between Keith’s legs, and Keith’s back arched at the exquisite touch. He couldn’t help but rock his hips back and forth against Lance’s thigh, getting sweet friction, but it wasn’t enough.

Lance’s lips were perfect as they teased him, teeth raking against his lower lip, nibbling and sucking gently. Keith tried to hold back his moans, whimpering into that perfect mouth as Lance’s grip tightened on him. He rucked up Keith’s shirt, reaching incessantly for his nipples, teasing and taunting, tugging and pinching, making Keith cry out at the exquisite pain.

His hot lips moved from Keith’s mouth, licking and sucking down his jaw, tugging and biting deliciously at his earlobe. He then trailed his tongue down Keith’s neck, sucking and biting harshly at the curve of his neck and shoulder. Lance always left a mark, and though Keith always stated he didn’t like it, he loved looking at it, pressing his fingers to it, knowing that he had made Lance lose control.

“You’re…gonna… _ah!..._ you’re gonna leave a mark!” Keith managed to whimper, trying to push Lance of weakly, though his hips were moving of their own accord.

“I know you love it,” Lance grinned, fingers trailing heat down his chest and stomach, curving and gripping tight at his flesh until they reached where he wanted them to. His grip was _just right_ on Keith’s cock, but he was moving extremely slowly. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you staring at my marks on you, _it’s so hot,_ ”

Keith’s knees were getting weaker as Lance moved, his other hand reaching for Keith’s hole. Slick fingers –when had he gotten lube? – prodding and pressing against his hole, while he kissed Keith slow and deep. Keith felt like he was unravelling, slowly melting, opening up to the wonder that was Lance McClain.

What had he done to deserve such a perfect boyfriend?

“You getting hard at the thought of me marking you?” he whispered into Keith’s ear, making his lover shiver. He slipped a finger into his hole, preparing him. “You want to show everyone you belong to me?”

Keith gasped, Lance’s voice was driving him crazy, his fingers working like magic at his nerves, his fingers tracing circles, slipping in and stretching him, while his other hand stroked his cock gently, ever so slowly. Keith bucked against his fingers, grasping onto his shoulders as his back arched.

“Don’t tease me,” he groaned, knowing his voice was all sorts of weak and wanting. “I want you in me, _please,_ ”

“Like this?” His moans urged Lance to move faster. He slipped another finger into Keith’s hole, making his lover squirm and gasp.

_“Laaaance,”_ Keith was surprised at his own gasping moan, but he didn’t care. He didn’t know whether to thrust up into that tight tunnel of Lance’s hands, or back into his fingers. He was so close…just a little more…

Lance’s tongue flicked at his hardened nipple, making Keith arch all the more into him. His lips closed around the nub, sucking and biting harshly at his alabaster white skin, marking him up good.

Keith felt so overwhelmed, so sensitive as Lance worked him. He writhed in pleasure, pinned against the wall, reaching to his blissful climax well before he wanted to. But then, as he was on the knifes edge, Lance pulled away. He lifted Keith’s legs up into the air, Keith complied, wrapping his legs tighter around Lance’s waist, thudding back onto the wall.

He felt Lance’s thick cock against his hole, head pressing and stretching him, “You’re only allowed to cum on my cock, babe,”

Keith choked a breath. Lance slowly, torturously, pushed himself inside, stretching him wide, inch by slow inch. Keith whined, feeling so absolutely penetrated. Though they had done this many times, it always was so amazing to feel him inside. And Lance still hadn’t slid home. His growls and groans drove Keith crazy as he penetrated deeper and deeper. Leaning up, he took Keith’s mouth, sucking on his tongue.

When he finally slid home, they stayed like that, getting used to one another. This was something that always made Keith hotter and harder than ever. Feeling Lance’s thick cock deep inside him was just perfect. He tightened his grip around Lance’s waist, urging him to continue.

Lance grinned, pulling back, only to thrust in harder and faster. “Look at that, my baby is getting excited,” he murmured, hands reaching down to grip around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Keith held back his screams, knowing that if he was loud, someone would find them. But it was hard to stay quiet when Lance was pounding into him. He gasped out Lance’s name again and again, praising him through moans, digging his nails into Lance’s shoulders. He came with a shout, seeing stars behind his eyes.

“That’s it, mi amor, come for me,” Lance murmured, groaning into his neck as Keith felt him throb inside him. He shuddered, feeling Lance coming inside him, the hot heat was always welcoming – though not so much right now. Not when he had no way of…cleaning.

But he couldn’t think of anything but that perfect peak they had both reached. As they slowly came back from their high, he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s mouth, his hands tracing patterns in his hair.

“So?” Keith asked, trying to regulate his breathing. “Did I do well? Did I fulfil your fantasy?”

Lance took his hand, leaning up and pressing another kiss to his lips, they made their way down the stairs and he turned. Keith leaned his head against Lance’s shoulder.

“Sure did, babe,” Lance replied, looking down and winking at him. “I can’t wait to fulfil one of yours next,”

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah...and now I'm back to my usual stuff...


End file.
